parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
'''The Museum'''
see a close up of a museum where Max leads Roo and Tigger Roo/Fievel: Are you sure this is the place? Max/Tony: Absotively. I helped this guy, Zummi Gummi, move some stuff last month. knocks at the door He's real smart. door opens and a chubby elderly purple bear with spectacles, an indigo hat with light red vertical stripes with a yellow feather sticking out, long puffy sleeve tunic shirt, red cape, and gold badge appears. This is Zummi Gummi Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Ah, my, yes. Young, young, um, uhh… Max/Tony: Max, Max Goof. Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Yes, of course. Do come in. Roo and Max in, and then opens a bigger doorway for Tigger Tigger/Tiger: chuckles I just, a little snugger than I...Oh! zooms through the door and we then see a big dinosaur skull as it is from a skeleton and the museum is full of crates and ancient artifacts. While Zummi Gummi is leading the way to his laboratory with Roo, Max, and Tigger behind him, a tall, slender mouse with black ears, a narrow peach color face, black nose, wearing white gloves, yellow turtleneck, orange jacket, and brown pants is sneaking his way through. This is Mortimer Mouse Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: So, what brings you here? Max/Tony: Uh, see, my pals and me. well, we got a question maybe you could answer. Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Fine! Always glad to encourage young minds and all that. Max/Tony: Great! So, you know that subway tunnel you told me about? Roo/Fievel: You said you discovered it. Max/Tony: I didn't say I didn't have help. Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Wh-what? You didn't go in there, did you? Tigger/Tiger: I told 'em not to. Honest I did. Max/Tony: Ah, put a lid on it, will ya? Honest, Nothin' happened. the joey, dog, tiger, and bear walk through Zummi Gummi's lab, Roo begins to make funny faces through the beakers until he notices a telescope; he picks it up and looks through it backwards to see two tiny figures Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Oh, oh, careful. puts down the telescope to see that the two figures are really Max and Zummi standing right in front of him, and screams which causes him to throw the telescope and Zummi catches it Oh! Delicate, you know. Roo/Fievel: Sorry. Max/Tony: Anyway, we were walkin' in the tunnel, mindin' our own business-- Roo/Fievel: Then a train came, and my shirt got caught, and we fell down a hole and we saw this skeleton. Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: chuckling Oh, my. Nothing happened, you say? Max/Tony: Well, nothin' permanent, anyway. Roozy, show him the map. Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Hmm? Map? at the map that Roo just gave him Hmm. Mortimer? Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: What? out of a file drawer, startling Zummi, Roo and Max Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Oh, uh, what are you doing in there? Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: I'm... cataloging! That's it! Um, keeping your files up to date. Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Ah, good lad. Now, I need you to bring over the large magnifier. Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Oh, yes. the large magnifier. It's what I live for, (he then mutters as he's walking in the direction of the magnifier) shovin' around half a ton of glass. Max/Tony: sarcastically Who's the ray of sunshine? Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: My assistant, Mortimer Mouse. Odd chap, really. Always poking about, wondering what I'm up to. wheels in a magnifying glass Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: grunting The large magnifier, like you asked. Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Excellent. Hold this, will you? (hands Mortimer the map) Mortimer Mouse/Scuttlebutt: Right. But I won't enjoy it. out the map for Zummi to inspect Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Hmm. Ah! This is an artifact from the former indigenous population. Roo/Fievel: What does "indigenous" mean? Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: The local inhabitants. What we incorrectly refer to as "Indians." Zummi is speaking, Mortimer looks shocked and looks at the map and Tigger incoherently yells in shock, falls down, and gets back up Tigger/Tiger: Indians? Hmm. Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: Some branch of the Delaware tribes, or rather, from the size of this map, the dogs who lived among them. Max/Tony: Told you he was smart. rolls out the map on his table Zummi Gummi/Dr. Dithering: If you'd like I shall attempt to decipher it for you. Max/Tony: Hey, Professor, that'd be ter-- hears a bell chiming and takes off running Holy spumoni! I gotta get to the factory! Roo/Fievel: What about the map? is running as fast as he can out of the museum Max/Tony: Can't wait! If they catch me comin' late, I am a dead puppy! is then clear out of sight Roo/Fievel: Maybe Max was right. Having a job doesn't sound fun at all. Tigger/Tiger: It has a downside. Definitely. Definitely. Category:Transcripts